ENEMIGO
by Penicilinunregistrated
Summary: Manten a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aun mas. DRARRY


Hi, hi, etto...

Es un songfic inspirado en la canción ENEMIGO de ENJAMBRE.

Emm ¬_¬ no es el primer Yaoi que escribo pero si es mi primer Drarry asi que espero que les guste y pues que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer:

Los personajes aquí usados son propiedad de J. y quien ella quiera prestárselos. Yo solo los uso por mero entretenimiento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ENEMIGO

"Creo que estas obsesionándote demasiado con Malfoy" fueron las palabras que me dijo Ron cuando por enésima vez intente descubrir que era lo que estabas haciendo en la sala de menesteres.

Supongo que ahora se sentiría tan incomodo de saber la manera en la que me obsesionas.

De cómo me gusta cuando tus labios rosan los míos en esa forma tan ardiente y enloquecedora, de cómo me fascina sentir tus manos delineando mi cuerpo, las sensaciones tan frenéticas que experimento con solo tu respiración, saber que por voluntad propia me abandono a ti.

Cada nueva sensación que experimento al enredar nuestros cuerpos con ese deseo y necesidad que ambos nos mostramos, no me importa perder el control de mis impulsos cuando nos encontramos a pesar de saber que es una locura de la que podría arrepentirme tarde o temprano.

Solo existes tu, y esa sensación de vaga felicidad después de haber tenido nuestro anhelante encuentro desde hace varias lunas atrás; terminamos ya avanzada la noche al punto en el que el cielo comienza a aclarar y yo solo quiero disfrutar más de tu compañía, de tu calor, de todo lo que nos guardamos en nuestros rincones secretos en este castillo.

Siento como tus manos se deslizan por mi espalda acariciándome como si fuese un felino y como tal yo me entrego a esa placentera caricia recostando mi cabeza en tu hombro, abrazándome a ti, respirando tu aroma, tus dedos se entrelazan a los míos, por más extraño que pueda esto parecer cuando en el día nos vemos con esas miradas asesinas y ahora lo único que quiero es quedarme así, abrazado a ti pues me siento seguro, me siento yo.

_Permite recostarme a tu lado, enemigo_

_Sé que mi deseo es raro, enemigo _

_Pero cerca de tu frente es cuando mejor respiro _

_Permite quedarme esta noche contigo._

La mañana llega irremediablemente despertándonos a ambos con sus intensos rayos de Sol, me acurruco mas a ti a pesar de saber que es hora de despedirnos, pero me niego a abrir los ojos, siento tu cuerpo moverse, tus labios besando mi frente, mi mejilla y por ultimo tomar posesivamente mis labios, de esa forma que me enloquece, con pereza abro mis ojos tratando de enfocarte por no traer mis lentes, tu mano acaricia mi cicatriz con dulzura y yo solo te sonrió.

-Eres tan lindo mi pequeño gatito- me dices susurrándome antes de volver a reclamar mis labios y sufro por saber que tenemos que separarnos y ponernos esas mascaras de indiferencia que hemos llevado durante tanto tiempo.

-Tú eres hermoso mi Dragón- me sonríes con suficiencia y me enfrasco en tus ojos de plata que tanto adoro.

Con desgana nos arreglamos y salimos de nuestro escondite de turno, y nuevamente regresamos a la "normalidad".

Y siento como mis días sin ti se vuelven aburridos, casi dolorosos, frecuentemente llegan a mi esos pensamientos traicioneros, estoy contigo para averiguar que te traes entre manos, que el primer toque, el primer beso que compartimos fue solo para distraernos el uno del otro, que a pesar de todo seguimos siendo de bandos distintos, eres mi enemigo, cosa que no dejan de recordarme mis amigos. Eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy son mortifagos, los seguidores de Voldemort quien quiere asesinarme por lo que automáticamente te vuelves en mi contra, debo recordarme que aquello de "mantén a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aún más" es por lo que hago esto, suena irónico, nunca sabrán que tan cerca hemos estado tu y yo.

Intento seguir teniendo mis defensas en alto pero me desarmo en el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzan, en el momento en que escucho tu voz y todo deja de significar algo para mí, tú te vuelves mi mundo.

Sin embargo me siento utilizado, cuando enfrente de tanta gente regresas a ser el bastardo maldito con el cual me he enfrentado ya tantas veces que no recuerdo de cuantas han sido, me siento traicionado cuando te veo con alguien más en un plan que sé muy bien no es de amigos, y lo único que puedo hacer es tragarme mi dolor, pues se que no tengo nada que reclamarte enfrente de nadie, es parte del engaño del engaño, y es lo que uno se gana por mantenerse relacionado con quien no debería, a pesar de lo mucho que me guste.

_Siempre seguí la sugerencia perversa _

_De mantener a mis amigos cerca de mí pero a ti más cerca _

_Y por seguir esa posterga _

_De tu engaño no me di cuenta _

_Nunca seré tu amigo_

_Soy el amante de mi enemigo._

Ha pasado ya una semana desde nuestro último encuentro, siento la necesidad de salir corriendo a tus brazos a pesar de saber que esto está mal, porque simplemente está mal. Me repito que no debo ir a ti, que no te necesito pero mi cuerpo me indica otra cosa, y sé que tu eres más fuerte que yo ante estas tentaciones por eso no puedo evitar provocarte por todos los medios que estén a mi alcance, me encanta ver esa mirada de lujuria que solo me dedicas a mí, tus gestos de que deseas que llegue la noche para estar juntos los dos una vez más.

La noche se abre paso con su envolvente oscuridad y esta vez nuestro lugar de encuentro es un aula vacía que acondicionamos a nuestro capricho y no tardas en acercarte a mi abrazándome por la espalda, tus brazos aprisionan mi cintura y me estremezco al sentir tu lengua recorrer mi cuello logrando que suspire profundamente; una vocecita, la misma molesta vocecita que me ha hablado desde la primera vez regresa a decirme que esto no está bien, una parte de mi quiere alejarse y no caer en esto pero otra parte, aun mas fuerte, me dice que ya es tarde, decido hacerle caso a mis impulsos y después hacerle caso a mis remordimientos.

Siento como una de tus suaves manos suben por mi cuerpo por debajo de la ropa, haciéndome temblar con el tacto de tu piel contra la mía, siento como muerdes mi oreja y te escucho entre suspiros lo mucho que me has extrañado, que no podías esperar a este momento, y la verdad yo también deseaba este momento con gran desesperación.

Al fin sacas mi camisa y quedo expuesto a ti, me recuestas en la cama y extiendo mis brazos para que juntos perdamos la cordura por esta noche, tu peso cae sobre mi cuerpo pero no me aplasta, siempre haces las cosas con tanto cuidado para no dañarme, nuestros labios se unen en un beso demandante, nuestras lenguas bailando en una pelea por la que ambos luchamos por ganar, te separas de mi jadeante al igual que yo y un gemido escapa de mis labios al sentir tu boca sobre mi cuello y como haces succión sobre él, me muerdes y sé que ahora tendré una marca bastante difícil de esconder, te miro molesto.

-Habíamos quedado que nada de marcas- te digo con tono de reproche a lo que tú solo atinas a mirarme altanero y te quitas tu suéter junto con la camisa dejándome embobado por la belleza que despides.

-No puedo evitar querer marcarte, quiero que se enteren que solo eres y serás mío- me dices al oído mientras tus manos recorren mi pecho y tomas entre tus dedos mis pezones, suelto un gemido de placer y mi pantalón comienza a ser incomodo, yo acaricio tu espalda y enredo mis dedos en tu cabello, siento tu boca recorrerme entre lamidas, succiones y una que otra vez pequeños mordiscos que hacen que me excite mas, ahogo un grito cuando tu boca se apodera de uno de mis pezones y tu mano acaricia mis piernas aun sobre el pantalón, siento tu mano llegar al cierre y como lenta y dolorosamente me despojas de esa prenda tan molesta en este momento, te separas de mi y siento como tu mirada me recorre analizándome, me siento cohibido y desprotegido tengo un impulso de cubrirme, a pesar de saber que ya me has visto así muchas veces no puedo evitar sentirme algo avergonzado por esto, vuelves a recostarte sobre mí y me besas tan apasionadamente que solo puedo gemir complacido.

-Eres tan hermoso Harry- me dices sobre los labios, un espasmo acompañado de un sonido gutural salen de mi al sentir tu mano atrapar mi dolorosa erección comenzando a masturbarla.

-Draco- suelto en un suspiro mientras tu boca juguetea en mi ombligo, para después sentir tu cálido aliento sobre mi miembro mientras tortuosamente comienzas a lamer la punta, siento que perderé la cabeza en cualquier momento tratando de reprimir mis gemidos, oh pero sé que lo has tomado como un reto hacerme gemir tanto que solo me olvide hasta de quién soy y al sentir como te vas apoderando de mi sé que lo lograras, tu boca envuelve exquisitamente mi hombría mientras yo solo digo incoherencias que te hacen sonreír, aferro mis manos a las sabanas mientras sigues jugando en esa deliciosa caricia, siento como estoy a punto de terminar y muy a pesar de mis deseos te detengo, me miras extrañado, yo solo te sonrió confidente.

-Contigo mi Dragón- una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en tus labios mientras te arrodillas frente a mí, yo me siento y te atraigo a mí para besarte nuevamente sintiendo mi esencia en tu boca, me hace feliz. Recorro con mis manos tu cuerpo, tus manos se ponen en mis caderas mientras me acaricias con los pulgares, yo por mi parte beso tu pecho acariciando con la punta de mis dedos tus brazos, llevo mis manos al borde de tu pantalón y no puedo evitar el impulso de acariciarte por encima de la ropa gesto que hace que tiembles un poco y me dediques un varonil gemido, abro tu pantalón e intento sacarlo junto con la ropa interior. Ahora los dos estamos en las mismas condiciones, te abrazo por el cuello al tiempo que tú me abrazas por la cintura un temblor nos recorre al sentir tan directamente nuestras pieles cálidas la una sobre la otra y esa maravillosa fricción de nuestros miembros al chocarse, me pongo a la altura de tu miembro y comienzo a lamerlo mientras me acaricias el cabello pero me detienes antes de que pueda hacer mas. Los dos estamos arrodillados sobre la cama, convocas un tubito hacia tu mano y una sombra de lujuria invade tu mirada.

-Date la vuelta- y yo sin renegar me pongo en cuatro ante tu expectante mirada, siento la fría sustancia en mi entrada mientras uno de tus dedos se adentra en mi, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo hacemos sigue doliendo, presiento que lo sabes porque siempre has sido muy cuidadoso con eso y por ahora lo agradezco pero llegara el día en que te grite que me tomes sin preparación alguna, pensar en eso me ha excitado mas, un segundo dedo invade mi interior mientras besas mi espalda y masajeas mi miembro, un tercer dedo se une a los dos anteriores y yo no puedo hacer más que enterrar la cabeza entre las almohadas mientras busco mas de ese contacto, me siento frustrado al sentir como los retiras, siento que me das la vuelta y me vuelves a besar sigues arrodillado y me jalas hacia ti, entendiendo tu incitación, lentamente me empalo a ti enterrando mis uñas en tu espalda, rasguñándote al sentir como me invades y un gemido por parte de ambos nos indica lo mucho que ambos necesitábamos eso, comienzo a moverme de arriba abajo ayudado de tus manos en mis caderas hasta que puedo seguir el ritmo yo solo, después de un rato me muevo tan rápido como puedo arqueándome de placer mientras tu mano me masturba, me tumbas sobre la cama y ahora eres tu quien se mueve frenéticamente sacándome gemidos cada vez más fuertes, estoy a punto de llegar al clímax, tu lo entiendes y aceleras el ritmo tanto de las embestidas como de la masturbación y ambos llegamos al orgasmo con un grito de placer, mi esencia manchando nuestros cuerpos y la tuya invadiendo mi interior, te dejas caer sobre mi mientras me abrazas por los costados y yo te abrazo por los hombros aspirando jadeante el aroma de tu cabello, volvemos a besarnos con necesidad, con pasión, mostrando cuanto nos necesitamos.

Y ambos nos abandonamos al sueño, aun contigo dentro de mí pero no importa, no importa nada siempre que seas tú.

_Quisiera poderme resistir mas no concibo _

_No sufrir en el seducirte mi enemigo._

Los dos nos hemos permitido quebrarnos en sollozos y amargas lágrimas, este encuentro será aun más inolvidable que los otros, pues estamos mostrando lo que realmente somos, peones de una guerra en la que solo nos usan como piezas.

-Aunque a mi pueden reemplazarme- me dices aferrándote a mi cintura, siento tus lagrimas mojar mi hombro al compas en que las mías ruedan por mis mejillas.

-No digas eso, no digas eso- te repito como un mantra, mis brazos se ciñen mas a tus hombros y dejo salir un doloroso suspiro.

-No quiero hacer esto, no puedo hacerlo, a pesar de la amenaza… Harry sin ti ya no quiero nada- me acunas la cara entre tus suaves manos y veo como tus ojos están ahora rojos por el llanto, esa imagen me hiela, solo quiero protegerte, quiero verte sonreír.

-Es parte de lo que nos toca hacer, nuestro deber, si hubiera alguna otra forma yo…- pero mis palabras se quedan en el aire, me enmudeces con un beso cual dementor me roba el alma.

-Te amo Harry Potter- me dices al oído mientras mi cuerpo se estremece, me abrazo mas a ti, no sé si por miedo a que mi peso ceda o porque siento que te desvanecerás y despertare de un sueño. –Solo quiero que esto termine, para poder estar junto a ti-

Mis ojos se cierran y una vez más me abandono entre los brazos de mi adorado enemigo, aspiro su aroma entre las ropas y un sollozo vuelve a escapar de mi. –Yo también solo quiero eso, quiero estar junto al hombre que amo sin que nada ni nadie más importe, solos tú y yo Draco Malfoy.-

Acaricias mi mejilla y esta noche solo nos dedicamos a contemplarnos en los ojos del otro, a memorizar cada parte el uno del otro como si fuese la última vez que nos viéramos, pero si muriera mañana no tendría remordimiento alguno, porque tendría conmigo el amor de la persona más maravillosa que jamás pude haber pensado, seguiría abandonándome a él sin importar las consecuencias pues él también se me entrega.

_Siempre seguí la sugerencia perversa _

_De mantener a mis amigos cerca de mí pero a ti más cerca _

_Y por seguir esa posterga _

_De tu engaño no me di cuenta _

_Nunca seré tu amigo_

_Soy el amante de mi enemigo._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno espero que meresca reviews J o algo asi, espero haya sido de su agrado y me digan que les pareció.


End file.
